7 Minutes In Heaven
by Kikicolors
Summary: An un-named girl who just moved to the U.K. invites her friends over for her 14th birthday party. One of her friends brings his cousin along, who happens to be Harry Styles at the time just another boy, and not a world famous member of One Direction . The two of them are forced together into a game of 7 Minutes of Heaven and they get to know each other from there.


"Shut up! If you guys get any louder my parents will come down stares!" This was about the fourth time I'd had to remind all my friends to shut the hell up at my 14th birthday party. Like any other classy, well grown up girl, I'd decided to invite all my friends over for a slumber party to celebrate. Of course, it wouldn't have been a real party without inviting boys (of course). And everyone knows that when you mix teenage girls, teenage boys, mass amounts of pizza, mass amounts of junk and soda, a couple of movies, and a lack of supervision, you get one thing.  
Plenty of mucking about. "Shush!" I had to snap at them all again. For an American girl who'd just moved to the country a few months ago, I already had a pretty nice group of friends. There was the girls;Katie, a girl who was out of her mind but the funnest person you'd ever meet. Alice who was a near exact copy of the one that chased the white rabbit (except Alice would end up chasing white guys hopelessly instead of bunnies). Marie, burdened with an unarguably nerdy personality and style preference but had the body of a goddess. And the boys; Finn, described best as long, blonde, and beautiful. Jamie, the emo-sensitive. Lastly was Matt, who was quirky, slightly bothersome at times, but never one to shy away from a joke. We were also accompanied by Matt's cousin Harry, who I guess was staying with him..and his Mom made him bring Harry along or something like that. I didn't mind all to much because Harry was funny, and cheeky and cute in a dorky way. There was nothing wrong with a little more cute in my living room.  
All of us were sat around in a circle, on top of a hazardous mess of blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows. It had been a synonymous idea between all of the boys and Katie to go searching for a bottle. It was my job to keep the giggling and shouting down to a minimum in order to avoid my parents coming out from their cave upstairs (where I'd sent them after much begging for privacy). Everyone exchanged nervous and excited looks as Finn returned from my kitchen with a full soda bottle. "Idiot, it's full," Marie exclaimed immediately.  
"Hand it over," Matt instructed Finn. He opened the bottle, chugged the whole thing down, and then let out a bellowing burp. "Fixed." Set down on the coffee table in the center of our circle it made a hallow clink. "Who's first?"  
Katie eagerly volunteered, "I will!" She bit down on her bottom lip, gave us all a good looking over, and then finally spun the pop bottle with a flourish of her hand. Everyone's heart raced as it spun slower and slower, finally inching to a stop in front of... Jamie. "Pucker up butter-cup!" She practically cheered (Katie was always excited to kiss anything). Jumping across the table, she took Jamie's face in both of her hands, and gave him a kiss on the lips with a loud 'mwa'. This was followed by Jamie blushing and everyone hooting and hollering. "Shhhh!"  
Jamie played with his own hands in his lap, keeping his eyes down. "Guess I'm next." The bottle seemed to come to a stop much slower when he spun it. It crept along until finally landing on...Finn? "I'm not kissing him!"  
"You've got to mate."  
"Chicken!"  
"I don't want to be kissed by him! Guys!"  
"At least on the cheek, Come on! Be a man!" I said as my contribution. Jamie acted like barely pecking Finn on the cheek was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

This went on for a while. Spinning the bottle. Quick pecks. Lingering kisses. Each go around contact would be a bit longer, and movement a bit more (as decided.) One thing did stay the same. No one seemed to land on me. Not once. In fact the game went on so long with out me getting any sort of lip contact what so ever, I'd just sorta sunk back, watching passively. None of my friends noticed for a long time either, to immersed in hormones and lips.  
"I think the table is slanted," Harry commented, bringing my attention back to the game.  
Alice raised an eyebrow at him, "Huh?"  
"Because it hasn't stopped on...on..." He took a moment to remember my name, "(Y/N)."  
Finn nodded, "He's right."  
"Why didn't you say something?!" Katie asked, patting my back. All eye were on me, and I just stared at the coffee table and shrugged. Ignoring my blush and my silence, Katie turned to the lot. "This is (Y/N) own birthday, for Christ's sake!"  
"No need to bring Jesus into this," Marie said. Matt nodded in agreement of Katie, ignoring Marie. "We should do something to make it."  
"Guys it's all right-"  
"Can anyone think of anything?"  
"-it's fine you don't have to.."  
"Hmmm..." Marie tapped her hand on the table, until suddenly her whole face lit up. Her gaze bounced from me, to Harry, to Matt. She leaned over to Matt and whispered in his ear, making his face light up too. "Brilliant!"  
"What's brilliant?" Matt ignored me, and whispered to Katie. Marie smiled and whispered to Jamie, who told Finn. Under the music we had playing, I couldn't hear a word they were saying. All I saw was lots of devious smiles. I glanced over at Harry, hoping for a hint as to what was going on, but he was as in the dark as I was, and shrugged back. Katie stood up, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. The bubbly girl instructed me to stand. Then Harry. She then took his hand, and manipulated us to take each other hands. Like we were dolls. (This is what I got for being a very easy going and un-opinionated person. Pushed around.) Katie grabbed Harry's hand (which was the same size as mine and fit nicely), then pulled us along in a train to the hall closet.  
Holding up her boney wrist, she set her watch, opened the door, and finally spoke. "Seven minutes on the clock. In with you two!"  
I was confused, "Wait, what?"  
"7 Minutes of Heave with Matt's cousin..."  
"Harry."  
"His cousin Harry. 7 minutes and counting. Get to it."  
I couldn't even argue before she shoved me into the dark closet, and then Harry. A stack of towels fell on both of us as she shut the door behind us.

I could hardly see his face. The only light coming in was from the slim spaces between the door and the walls. It was cramped also, forcing us to stand uncomfortably close. "So..." I saw the outline of his lips as he spoke.  
"So..uh.."  
He leaned back against the wall. "I think we're supposed to.."  
I giggled uncomfortably. "We're practically strangers."  
Silence for a moment. And then his hand reaching out for mine. "Let's get acquainted then. I'm Harry Styles. "  
More uncomfortable giggling on my part, "(Y/N), nice to meet you Harry. Styles is a weird last name."  
"You have a weird accent." He retorted. Harry already had shook my hand, but he didn't let it go. "What's your favorite color?"  
"Red. What's your favorite animal?"  
"I like cats. Where are you from?"  
"California. What color are you eyes, I can't see them."  
"Green." He turned his head, so his face was just under the stream of light from the outside. I got a glimpse of his eyes. When he said green he'd meant it. They weren't green-grey. Or blue-green. Nothing between. They were green as green eyes could be. "Know me enough now?"  
"I guess," I said timidly. I was nervous. I'd kissed a boy before, so that wasn't the problem. I'd just never been forced into a closet with a British boy and been expected to make out with him. My breathe quickened as his free hand moved to my waist, his other still holding me hand and now lacing his fingers with mine. For someone so seemingly awkward, he moved so naturally into the kiss. Pulling me in, closing the space between us. Going with the flow, I draped my arms around his neck. Our lips met in the dark, surprising me. We started off in spurts of slow, still kisses, speeding up into smaller more nippy ones. Harry's lips were soft and delicate for a boy, and a bit sloppy and inexperience (so was I but whatever).  
The actual noises coming from our mouths were actually kind of gross. I focused my ears on the music outside, along with my friends talking (mostly about me and Harry). When our lip movements started to get more intimate, I dared myself to let my hands explore a little. Up his neck and into his thick nestle of tight-nit curls, over his shoulders (also soft). I noticed that his hands were creeping from my waist, downward. I smiled. It was my birthday, and he wanted some. Okay sure, why now. My hands temporarily abandoned their place, to slide Harry's lower on my body. His touch felt much better than the slap to the ass I got from my friends often (because apparently it was just so round and wonderful and slap-able). My little smile, and granted permission of butt-access, meant also to Harry tongue-in-mouth pass. I didn't know what to do at first, because I was just 14 and didn't have to much (any) experience with French kissing. I found that if I thought about it, it felt unnatural. Letting go and just letting things move the way the did felt better. Felt wonderful. In fact I enjoyed it to the point where I didn't mind the spit-fest. Like the gentleman he was, Harry brushed his fingers over my face, making my eyes flutter open. I hadn't even noticed I'd closed them. Our mouths broke contact.  
"How long has it been?" My friend's cousin asked, catching his breath. I shrugged despite the darkness, "I don't know. I have a terrible sense of time."  
Harry encased me in his arms (I was slightly smaller than he was, amazingly), and pulled me back with him as he leaned on the wall. "Oh well."  
Kissing Harry was fun. Kissing him repeatedly was more fun. French kissing him was a whole other level of enjoyment. What was even better than all of these things was having his body against mine. Pressed to the wall, we were sandwiched together. Blood rushed quickly through my veins as I continued to branch out of my naivety. Harry branched out in his own way. By getting a nice handful of my breast. I let out a little moan.  
A part of my brain, I think my animal instincts wanted me to rip all of the boy's clothes off right then in the closet. Another part of my brain was screaming about the feeling down on me, which was Harry, and what had magically appeared after I'd made that inexplicably girly noise when he put a hand on my boob. After I'd made that noise immature boys often imitated in class (as if they'd ever heard them personally before). That had turned Harry on? Trying something new, I brought my pink lips to his neck. I kissed around a bit before doing what I'd set out to. Picking a spot I placed my mouth on his neck, sucking lightly for a moment before quite hard. This got a satisfying (and actually kind of funny noise) our of Harry, which I reciprocated with my own sort of moan.  
"How long are you visiting for?" I asked him in a low whisper.  
"Not long enough."  
"You'll have to call me or something."

Both of us nearly jumped out of our skin, scared shitless by a knock on the closet door. "It's been like...much longer than 7 minutes," Jamie's voice informed us on the other side. He opened the door and Harry and I spilled out, eyes wide and not sure what to do.  
My friends stared back at us, and no one said anything for what felt like a lifetime. And then they all broke into laughter. "You two look like a mess!" Finn laughed.  
"We'd expected you just to sit there and wait until we let you out." Marie said.  
Matt turned to her defensively,"Not true, I told you Harry was a charmer."  
"(Y/N) did he touch you inappropriately?" Katie practically shouted.  
"Shhhhh!"  
Jamie shook his head of long hair, "If anything she touched him."  
"Shut up!"  
"Harry you're covered in lip-gloss marks."  
This banter would have gone on if Matt hadn't started squinting at his cousin. A curious look in his eye, he got up, and went straight for the newly formed bruise on Harry's neck. "Is this..."  
So anyway, that was the (first) encounter I had with the now world-famous and teen heart throb Harry Styles, at my 14th birthday when he looked vaguely like a lesbian.


End file.
